Byakurens LONG School year
by RabbidFanBoy
Summary: the trouble starts when Byakurens mom orders him 2 different groups of units by accident, then the first is... Little Kiba! the story will get more intense as it continues...
1. Chapter 1

_**~ is A new manual fic I just thought up, also I would like to have your opinions (this is a crossover, but it won't be one 'til the second chapter I suppose) The main character is an otaku boy Like me! (it's not my name though my sis and me just tranlated white lotus into japanese and ta-da byakuren!)~**_

"my name is Byakuren..." I said Correcting the blonde, again.

"whatever Byakuya." She said, again.

'Jesus I will never get through to her will I?' I asked myself.

I sighed and started towards home; which for me was a huge mansion on the side of town, as soon as I got in My Otaku senses started tingling, there was something ANIME afoot.

then I saw it, a medium sized crate about the size my toddler brother was when he had died, this was bad.

I looked at the envelope on the top of the crate.

**(YOUNG) KIBA INUZUKA USERGUIDE AND MANUAL**

That's when I realised that I was probably going to get killed, when mom got home.

And it was only the first day of school!

I was just about to groan inwardly trying to understand why someone would do something like this to me, when I spotted the note on top of the box.

_I got you a companion Byakuren be sure to treat him right. I think I might have ordered more Sorry!_

_ -love mom_

_P.S. I'm going on a trip for a while and the bills are withdrew from my bank account every 2 weeks._

I thought for a moment before opening the manual.

Apparently this version of kiba was dependent upon others for food and shelter as he would only grow to full size once taken care of for a full week.

what makes matters worse is that the blonde from earlier had to burst in unnanounced.

"Hey, Byakuya!" She announced plopping down onto the couch and staring at me as I was sitting in front of a box that could have held a baby or something of that size range anyway.

"Kiba, anata ga me o samasu anata wa hijō ni usuidesu hitsuyō ga arimasu ani." (Kiba, My brother You should wake up you are very pale) I said in a worried tone.

He bolted upright busting off the top half of the box, and then he looked around and saw me sitting next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**~A/N. I'm sorry about the super short first chapter, the rest will be better! (also I have a present for people in this! zero [from VK] makes a cameo Even though noone made a manual and no He's not the first box! he may be after that though)~**_

The small boys eyes flicked over my two tringular scars that I had cut into My face to look like kiba (don't say what were you smokin').

I naturally had thin iris' so I looked like I could be kibas older brother.

I pulled an emerald amulet out of my pocket and put it on, so That I could try it out.

it was suppossed to be good for lost things.

I had a feeling that the thing I was looking for was in the blondes pocket.

"Grrrrr..." I growled, anger apparent by the vein on my head.

"Oh my God! I Swear I didn't know this was yours!" She shoved my wallet back into my hands.

Inner Smartass: Yeah a likely story!

Inner Inuzuka: I. Don't. Believe You.

Inner Arthur Kirkland: I. WILL. DESTROY YOU! Then I will drink this tea.

I ignored all my inner selfs and continued to look into my wallet and growl again.

"GIVE BACK MY MONEY!" I yelled, at her flinging multiple objects and taking out my lighter, I froze when I heard the doorbell ring and a faint, "I'll get it since big brudda is pwaying wid 'is fwiend wighd now!" Came a soft, excited voice.

"oh my god, no." I ran to the door and caught him just after he had opened it.

it was too late though there was a guy standing there with a crate that was about 1 and 1/6 my size.

'GODDAMMIT ALL' I swore in my head. before looking at the envelope that had plopped into my hands.

**IVAN BRAGINSKI USER GUIDE AND MANUAL**

'OH SHIT! I WILL DIE WITHIN A WEEK!' I predicted to myself, but I was careful not to say it out loud so that I wouldn't freak out kiba who was in my arms still.

and then there was a loud "HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!" and I shifted my gaze to see yet another truck behind the one currently parked in front of my house.

"Oh. My. God." I said as I nearly shit my pants, at the logo on the truck. The cross academy symbol (which I can't exactly remember the name of right now) was stamped across the side along with the bloody rose, and yuukis artemis.

"And now I'm officially gonna kill my mom, I have no idea what to do with all these people!" I shouted, into the sky. and as if he completely understood me kiba started growing prematurely.

"Shit..." I sighed letting go off the other boy.

_**~A/N. OH Yay! More hell breaks loose! You can look forward to another chapter just as soon as I get more Ideas!~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Let the fic continue! now with a batch of fresh new ideas~**_

being successful in getting the man to take the large crate back, but not with the woman and the crate that was roughly the same size as me I decided to wake up the new ZERO KIRYU unit but the only way that was possible for me here would make him horny, and/or want my blood

And I did not want that at all.

so I tried to drag the crate into the lounge, but it was stuck, REALLY stuck and that left only one option.

I had to activate him here. (A.K.A. Kiss him. A.K.A. WHO THE FUCK MAKES THESE UNITS? THAT SHOULD NOT BE A FREAKING OPTION ON ZERO KIRYU!).

I approached him slowly and suspiciously wondering if it would even work, I had him propped up in a recliner so he looked (kind of) natural in my I was right in front of him his eyes snapped open and he inhaled my scent.

'oh shit! time to get away!' I thought as I started to back up.

His Eyes were blood red and watching my every movement.

then I froze I suddenly realized that it had almost been twenty minutes and I hadn't seen any sign of Kiba.

"Shit!" I Yelled, running up the stairs with a frying pan in my hand (you know just in case).

When I got into the room that I thought kiba would be in he WAS in there sitting in the middle of the room trying to Write a Story using my laptop (OMG such a lol moment).

He looked up and stopped typing, he grinned at me and got up from his spot.

'Oh Shit.' Was the only thing that registered in my mind before I was running away, as fast as I could. but I guess I had forgotten about the horny ex-human in the lounge.

"shit." I barely whispered.

his lips touched mine gentle at first and then slightly more aggressive. his tongue pressed against my lips looking for entrance, I quickly denied it we couldn't have _that_ now, could we?

"you're such a tease." zero whispered in my ear, half hissing.

How come I felt like I was gonna be raped?

was Zero that much of a monster?

As if sensing my thoughts, Zero decided to show me what a true monster was.

At that moment however Kiba decided to stop ignoring my existance at that moment and he ran down stairs to see a REALLY horny Zero, trying to bite into my neck, and me trying to push Zero off.

that must have freaked him out, Cause I think I saw him flinch, And I Flinched too when Zero bit into the soft skin on my neck.

I felt a weird sensation in the area around the wound, like he was trying to make my neck feel better before he let go of it.  
He swiped his tongue quickly over the wound.

"what the hell...?" I asked kind of drowsily, but he didn't answer.


End file.
